


Better than a Teddy bear

by Everest21



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Cheating, Plushies, Stuffed Toys, as usual I don't know how to tag just read it if you want, but it is too vague tho, kwannie loves cuddles and his stuffies:(, not super angsty so it's fine, teen up rated 'cause of horny sehni implied at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everest21/pseuds/Everest21
Summary: When Byeongkwan is feeling down or lonely, he goes to his plushies seeking comfort.





	Better than a Teddy bear

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll go straight to the point; I wanted stuffies, so I wrote this thingy super fast. It ain’t what I expected (as usual) but I’ll post it ‘cause heck it. 
> 
> I’m working on 2 other Wowkwan fics so yeah, I’ll post that soon (I hope).  
**I don’t know English so keep that in mind, anyways, hope you like this nonsense. **🤙

Byeongkwan stepped inside the poorly lit room, closing the door behind him, he went straight to his bed. The boy flopped down onto the mattress face-first, and he even bounced a little once his body hit the soft surface. He groaned loudly but it was muffled by his pillow, he felt so frustrated by the whole situation that even his head hurt a little. They had just come back from dinner, it was a small, private one just the members, some staff and a couple of people that Byeongkwan didn’t recognize, but the company said they were reliable, so it was okay. Or at least he thought it was okay until it wasn’t. If he closes his eyes, he can clearly see what happened; he was chatting with Chan about how delicious the food seemed, he turned his head to the left and out of nowhere he was faced with the image of a stranger kissing Sehyoon… on the lips. It was a quick kiss tho, they pulled away in seconds but the stranger still wrapped his long arms around Sehyoon’s body. His stomach felt heavy, he also felt so humiliated at the moment that his eyes were prickling. He excused himself and went to the restroom, not even 5 minutes later, Sehyoon came in looking for him. 

Byeongkwan groaned heavily against the soft pillow, he felt so frustrated with himself, he yelled at Sehyoon and said some awful things to him, he didn’t let the older say a word for almost 10 minutes, he let all his frustration out without thinking. They have been together for quite some time, and in that time they have never gotten into a real argument, but at that moment it was an important matter. Sehyoon wasn’t the type of guy that gets mad easily, he has a lot of self-control but at that moment, he shouted back an said some things himself, yes he wasn’t a loud person most of the time but Sehyoon definitely wasn’t going to stay silent and let the younger believe he was a cheater. When the older finally explained himself, the younger felt dumb. The stranger was an old friend of Sehyoon, the boy used to kiss the -now- blonde on the lips as a way of saying hi or goodbye, Sehyoon let him ‘cause they were really close back then, it felt natural and since they were both single there wasn’t anything wrong with the action. But they lost touch long ago, and the stranger didn’t know his old friend was now taken, that’s why he didn’t think twice and did what he was so used to do. Sehyoon told him that he had explained to his friend that now he was in a relationship and being kissed by someone that wasn’t his boyfriend was out of the question. 

Byeongkwan remembers vividly how he wrapped his arms around the older so tight that he was amazed that the older guy didn’t pull away, he apologized many times, kissing Sehyoon’s cheek and promising to don’t freak out so easily again. The older apologized too, and after telling the younger that it was okay, they went back to eat. But for some reason, it didn’t feel like everything was back to normal, he felt tense throughout dinner and even when all of them were heading back home, there was a tension going on. That’s why as soon as they stepped inside their dorm, he let the others know he was feeling tired and was going to sleep early, he could feel Sehyoon’s gaze on him, until he disappeared inside the pitch-black room. 

He was sleepy, but with his head all around the place, it was hard to just close his eyes and fall asleep at that moment. He gets under the covers, his bed feels odd and so cold, he was facing the wall, where at least 15 plushies stared back at him. Byeongkwan took one of them and brought it closer to him, it was a small pink Kirby, he stares at it and can’t help himself but think about his boyfriend. The soft thing was a gift from Sehyoon, the very first gift after they’ve made it official and told the others they were dating, it means a lot for them and Byeongkwan’s chest aches with the need of wrapping his arms around the older and never letting him go. The younger holds the pink stuffy closer to his chest and inhales the faint scent of it; after so long, it still smells like strawberry. He can hear the rest of the boys talking in the distance, he can’t tell what they’re talking about, but their laughs are clear enough to know that they’re just goofing around before bedtime. He waits for Sehyoon to come back to their room so he knows everything that has happened is completely forgotten, he was there when Sehyoon apologized, but why does it still feel like there’s something more?

He waits and waits until he’s almost falling asleep, then, the door creaks soundly and it closes quickly. Byeongkwan is still facing the wall, not wanting to give himself away, that easily. The younger hears someone walking around the small room, he knows is Sehyoon and that makes him feel even more nervous and anxious, the older doesn’t make too much noise and Byeongkwan wants to believe that it was ‘cause he didn’t want to disturb the younger boy’s sleep. Minutes pass by and nothing happens, so he turns around very slowly, trying to look natural. The room is too dark to see every single detail but he still can see someone laying on the other bed across the room, it takes a few seconds for that image to sink in and when it does, his eyes prickle and he feels the strong need to cry. Even months before they were dating, they shared one bed; mostly ‘cause Byeongkwan loved to be cuddled while falling asleep, and it just became their habit, sharing a bed during the night. After they were officially together, they decided to keep the other bed (Sehyoon’s bed) just in case staff wanted to film inside their dorm again. With two beds in there, fans couldn’t even suspect what was really going on. But now seeing the older sleeping across the room makes him feel not wanted. 

The older moves around until he’s on his side, Byeongkwan can’t see his face but he had fallen asleep beside him enough times to imagine what he looks like. The younger boy holds the stuffy tighter, Was Sehyoon really that mad at him that he preferred to sleep all by himself? During dinner, they were a little distant, but it was mostly because they felt awkward after what had happened. He knows he ain’t going to fall asleep anytime soon, there is so much going on inside his head; if his own boyfriend is angry at him, he wants to fix it as soon as possible. He can’t wait ‘till morning, so he peels the covers of his body and gets up, the room is still silent but the older boy moves around again, this time on his back. Byeongkwan crosses the small gap between their beds and stares down at the blonde boy; at that distance, it was easier to see small details like his lips slightly parted, or his chest moving up and down steadily. He feels like a little boy, going to his parents’ room ‘cause he had a nightmare, the fact that he’s still holding the plushie against his chest makes him feel even younger. 

“Hyung?” his voice is small and uncertain, a soft whisper that he hopes is heard. He waits and waits, ‘till the older shifts in his sleep or at least Byeongkwan thinks he was asleep. “Aren’t you coming to bed?” _with me_ he wants to add at the end, but he doesn’t. He feels kind of dumb ‘cause, maybe Sehyoon is asleep and he’s just talking to no one. He was going to head back to his lonely bed when the older lifted the bed sheets and it took him a few seconds to figure out what was happening, the younger moves so fast that he didn’t care if he seems too desperate, cause he was desperate. He crawls under the covers and gets on his side, facing away from the other boy, Sehyoon wraps his left arm around his waist and Byeongkwan almost screamed ‘cause he felt so happy. They stay in silence, the younger can feel the other boy’s chest against his back, moving steadily and his soft breathing against his nape. The smaller takes Sehyoon’s hand and plays with his fingers, not ready to go to sleep just yet. 

“I’m sorry.” he whispers, and now he knows that Sehyoon is definitely listening. He bites his lower lip, anxious. He feels the hold around his waist tightening and the older nuzzling behind his ear.

“What are you sorry for?” the blonde asks, and he sounds really lost. 

“For making you mad, for jumping so fast into conclusions. I’m sorry ‘cause I yelled at you.” he explains and for a second he thinks that Sehyoon has fallen asleep or something.

“I wasn’t mad, I just got frustrated. You can be really stubborn, sometimes you won’t even listen before you speak.” he doesn’t sound accusing, the older even chuckles at his words and Byeongkwan can’t help but giggle, ‘cause it was true, he knew. “But you had every right to be angry, I’m your boyfriend and he kissed me in front of you, so it was natural that you freaked out.”

The younger boy turns around, Sehyoon’s arm still wrapped around his body, once he’s facing the older, he puts his right hand on his cheek, tracing soft patterns against the even softer skin. Sehyoon takes his hand into one of his and kisses his inner wrist, then he puts the hand back on his cheek. Byeongkwan sighs deeply and comes closer to the other boy. “You ain’t mad at me now?” he asks, just to make sure. Sehyoon smiles down at him.

“I’m not.” Byeongkwan wants to leave it like that, but his mouth opens instantly.

“You didn’t come to bed,” he whispered, lowering his gaze. “You’ve never done that.”

Sehyoon hums softly, and Byeongkwan wants nothing more than to kiss him silly. “We didn’t talk during dinner, but you kept looking my way with this strange expression on your face whenever I talked with my friend. When we got back from dinner you went straight to bed, and you looked annoyed, so when I came in, I wasn’t so sure that you wanted me in your bed.” the younger looks back at him, surprised. He was about to say something when the older spoke once again. “I know that I apologized already, but I’m really sorry if I made you feel bad or something. What happened at the restaurant won’t happen again, I’ll never do that to you on purpose, I’m not a cheater.” the younger hides his face under Sehyoon’s chin, putting small kisses against the skin on the older’s neck. 

“I know,” he whispers, then he looks into the older’s eyes. There was a soft light illuminating this bed and Byeongkwan thanked everything that is holy ‘cause he was able to see his boyfriend a little clearer. “I love you.” the words rolled from his lips naturally, and Sehyoon smiled so big and bright that made his chest swell with affection. The older whispered the same back, and came closer, putting one of his hands behind the younger’s head and crashed their lips in a kiss. It was soft, slow and so so sweet that he melted a little on the inside. Sehyoon’s hand wandered down and pulled away from the kiss, Byeongkwan frowned. 

“What’s this, hm?” the older asked casually. Byeongkwan looked down and blushed, he totally forgot about the pink stuffy between their bodies. Sehyoon inspected the toy and he knew exactly why Byeongkwan was sleeping with it. “Was my baby feeling lonely?” the younger whimpered, he was a sucker for pet names and at that moment, it felt so good to be babied by his boyfriend. 

“I missed you.” the smaller boy pouted, his big bottom lip sticking out prettily. Sehyoon chuckled, the other boy was too cute sometimes.

“I know you did, I missed you too.” the older kissed Byeongkwan’s forehead, the younger sighed happily. 

“Let's go to sleep now.” Sehyoon groaned at that.

“You sure you want to sleep?” the older nuzzled along Byeongkwan’s perfect jaw and kissed the skin there with insistence. “ 'Cause _I missed you_ so so much, you know?” the younger giggled 'cause he knew what Sehyoon was really talking about, but even if the prospect was promising, he wasn’t in the mood. He took Sehyoon’s arm and wrapped it around his smaller body, hiding his face against the smooth skin of Sehyoon’s broad chest (he only slept with his sweats on). 

“Later, hyung. I just feel like cuddling right now.” the taller boy sighs but agrees, then he kisses the top of Byeongkwan’s head lovingly.

“Yeah, later.” That night Byeongkwan sleeps better than ever, with Sehyoon’s arms around him protectively, and his soft Kirby between their bodies. He couldn’t be any happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Love you all! 💚


End file.
